Is It Over?
by badly-knitted
Summary: Ryo and Dee have a massive fight. Is it all over between them? Set after Vol. 7.


**Title:** Is It Over?

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Ryo, Dee.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

 **Summary:** Ryo and Dee have a massive fight. Is it all over between them?

 **Word Count:** 716

 **Written For:** m_findlow's prompt 'Any, any, "Go to hell!",' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

It was far and away the worst fight they'd ever had; the neighbours on the floor below, maybe even the whole street, must have heard every word the way they were yelling. Ryo wasn't even sure what had bought it on, maybe a whole bunch of silly little things that had been piling up for weeks, ignored and shoved to the backs of their minds until something triggered a catastrophic explosion of old grievances. It didn't matter the cause; with all they'd said to each other, there'd likely be no going back now. Whatever this thing between them was, or had been, looked like it was over.

With Dee's angry words still ringing in his ears, Ryo turned towards the door; he couldn't stay here any more and there was no reason to, there was nothing left to be said, except for one parting shot, which he threw back over his shoulder as he made his escape. "Go to Hell!"

Dee's voice was so quiet Ryo could hardly make out his words, but as he reached for the doorknob they finally registered in his mind, halting him in his tracks.

"I don't have to. If you leave me, I'm already there." He sounded… broken, defeated, lost, nothing like the brash, confident man Ryo had come to know and love.

A pain ripped through Ryo's chest and he could scarcely draw breath. Yes, Dee's words to him had been hurtful, full of anger, resentment, and a host of other less than pleasant emotions; his own words to Dee had been no better, and yet despite it all, the love he felt for his partner was still there, it had just been overshadowed, buried beneath a bunch of other, less important but more immediate concerns. He stood there, motionless, hand all but glued to the door handle but unable to turn it. All the fight seemed to have gone out of him. "Dee." It was hardly more than a whisper, almost like a plea.

"I'm sorry." Across the room, Dee's voice cracked on the words. Silence fell again, broken by soft, faltering footsteps. A strong but gentle hand rested on Ryo's shoulder, turning him around, and then Dee's hand came up to cup his cheek, thumb brushing away tears Ryo hadn't even realised he was crying. "All those things I said, you have to know I didn't mean them; don't even know why I said them, I was just lashing out. Ryo… If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do. Not sure I'd survive."

"I love you." That was perhaps the only completely honest thing Ryo had said since the fight began, and suddenly all the words that had been yelled in anger seemed insignificant. Even the fight itself no longer mattered; the only thing Ryo cared about was this man, his partner, his lover, the most important person in his world. Dee looked exhausted, strained, and pale, his shoulders sagging. "And I'm sorry too." He stepped into Dee's arms, leaning against him, legs suddenly weak as he thought of everything he'd almost lost. Like Dee, he wasn't at all sure he would have survived walking away, drawing a line under the only real relationship he'd ever been in. He'd never loved like this before, perhaps never would again.

"What happens now?" Dee mumbled into his hair.

"I'm not sure; I've never had a fight like this before, but… We already apologised, so I think this might be where we're supposed to make up?" Ryo turned the statement into a question; it was up to Dee now.

"Sounds good to me. How d'you wanna do that?"

"Just hold me." Ryo tightened his arms around Dee, felt his lover reciprocate, which was good. He felt shaky, light-headed, as the anger and adrenaline drained out of him. He didn't think he could walk quite yet, and he was almost certain if Dee let go of him he'd crumple into a heap on the floor.

"I can do that, no problem. And Ryo?"

"Mm?"

"I love you too. No matter what I might've said before, I don't think I could stop if I tried."

"Me neither." Breathing in the warm, familiar scent of his lover, Ryo dared to hope that despite their fight, everything was going to be alright.

.

The End


End file.
